Fire Over Water
by Helean
Summary: My whole life all I ever wanted was my fathers love, his prasie. But she needed me now more than ever.
1. Understanding Me

Fire Over Water

"Uncle, what's wrong with me. It feels as if im drowning. No matter ho hard I try to ge t to the surface, something keeps pulling me down."

"What are you talking about I don't see any water."

"You don't?"

"What is really bothering you Prince Zuko?"

"Father."

"Pardon me prince Zuko, I don't understand."

"He isn't going to take me back. I realize that now. I'm done catching the Avatar. I'm only wasting my time."

"If that's what you want Zuko. Now have some tea."

"No Uncle! I'm going to bed."

"Good night."

I hated lying. Usually I'm a very blunt person. I don't' have the courage. Living a lie, finally meeting someone, who can love me. Who understands me. It feels good to be loved. My whole life all I ever wanted was my fathers love, his prasie. I thought if I caught the Avatar he'd forgive me let me back in reclaim my name my honor as Prince Zuko. I can't do that now. She needs me and I promised her i'd be there for her and her friends to aid them against the fire nation.


	2. Pain

"Hey Katara…. Katara you woooo!"

"Yes Aang!"

Oops that came out a little rough.

"Sorry Aang, Im just a little tired okay."

"Oh its alright I just wanted to show you this new trick, me and Appa made up. Ready!!."

"Yes Aang… I am really really excited can't wait."

I tried to sound super jolly for him. The last thing I ever want to see is Aang hurt. So I sat watching what turn out to be a great trick. Aang some how managing to juggle Appa while eating pie.

"Great trick Aang two thumbs up!!

"Thanks Katara! Hey you know where Sokka is? I wanna show him my trick."

"I think he went that way by the river…. He is looking to catch us some fish for supper."

"Toph too?"

"Yea… I guess."

"Well uh I guess ill see you later."

"Yea sure Aang bye!"

I felt exhausted. I guess anyone would if they were vomiting there guts out all morning. It was so hard pretending to be alright. Like I didn't already know what is wrong . I'm pregnant! Sick, Tired and pregnant! That damn Zuko all his fault. He couldn't even stand up to his own men. He is the prince and he couldn't stop them from hurting us. He told me he cared about me. That he wouldn't let them hurt us. That he wouldn't hurt me! He did though he hurt me! I want to die. I didn't want to have his baby. Not like this! With all those men watching, taunting us. Making him do things, forcing himself on me. Those bastards!

I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry that this was how you were created. I'm sorry I don't love you. You have to understand. I can't see because your proof. Your proof that what happened to me wasn't just a dream but reality. Whenever I look into your eyes I will feel pain. I will cry when your born. I won't be happy and I won't smile! No matter how much I hate you. I could never hurt you because your apart of me. Despite everything you are still my baby.


	3. Vent

**Vent**

"Ah Zuko, you're a man now you know that!"

"You've been saying that for the past 3months!"

"Yea im proud of you! That's the way to do it ! Show em whose boss."

"I have to go!"

"See ya! Oh yea when that water tribe girl comes back , let me get a turn at her k big guy!"

I hated those men! They made me sick. I felt sick. What's wrong with me. This is guilt. I need to tell someone. They can't get away with this. I may not be able to stop them or make them pay but uncle can. I silently walked the coradors. In my own little world. Trying to block out those men. There voices burned my ears if that is possible.

"Uncle, you there?"

I walked into his chambers. He is usually here at this hour. He calls it tea time.

"Uncle Iroh!"I yelled louder.

"Yes nephew im here. What is it."

"What took you so long to answer! I thought something happened….i thought.."

"You come here for a reason right? I thought you weren't speaking to me after what happened last night."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Looks like it."

"I can talk to you right? I mean you love me don't you. I don't want you to hate me like father and Azula."

"What happened Zuko?"

"You remember the water tribe girl that travels with the Avatar?" He nodded

"When I got her on the ship after we took her. I asked the men to take her to the baracks down below the ship. When I went to question her. I saw one of the men touching her. I ordered them to stop. Then one of the men was suddenly behind me. He through me against the wall and I blacked out. When I woke up I was chained to the wall. So was girl. Katara I think her name is. At least that is what the Avatar calls her. The men were all around us. I couldn't believe they'd do this. The man that was touching Katara earlier, was clutching something in his hand. Then he shouted take your clothes off. She refuessed at first crying. Then he showed her what was in his hand. Her mothers neckalace. She cried for them to give it back. That it was the only thing she had left of her mother. The man agreed to give it to her if she took her clothes off. She started taking her clothes off. I told them to stop to give her back her neckalace. They just laughed! They told me to fuck her. That it was about time I become a man. I told them no but everytime I refused they would burn her. I couldn't take her screaming anymore So I……. I,DAMMIT"

I started to cry. I couldn't take it. I could have done something why am I soo weak. I looked up at uncle. His eyes where soft as he held me. He let me cry something my father would never do. He understood.


	4. Hollow

**Hollow**

I being the only woman in the group had to fix dinner. Well there is Toph. If anyone could consider her a woman or even a girl for that matter. I'd rather lay in my nice warm cot. I never felt this weak before. It is a different feeling than early. Like something is different. I felt so hollow inside. Apart of me has left. Apart of my soul is gone.

"Let's go you guys! We have to find a water bender who can teach Aang."

"What! I thought I was teaching Aang."

"Katara we need someone very skilled. I mean you already taught Aang the basics. We just need someone to take it further. Im sure whoever we find wouldn't mid teaching you either."

I felt like screaming. I balled my hands into a fist sqeezing until they bled.

"Katara your hand!"

"Shut up! You jerk. You don't care about anyone becides yourself! I hate yo……"

There it goes all over my new outfit I had bought when we went to the Earth Kindom I felt dizzy. Vomit began to poor out my mouth. Aang was at my side. Calling me. I couldn't speak. I ran for the trees I aleady embarrased myself enough.

"I'm sorry Katara. If I had hurt you."

"Don't apologize Aang. This isn't your fault. You didn't say anything. If you still feel sick. We could stay another night. So you won't have to travel."

"No Aang. Im fine let's go."

"Staying here wouldn't make a difference. This sickness wasn't going away for awhile. We traveled in silence. Aang and Sokka we up ahead with Appa and Momo. Avoiding me as much as possible. Tohp unaware of my temper stuck with me.

"How long were you gonna hide this?"

"Excuse me"

"Were suppose to be your friends. How could you not tell us."

"Tell you what!" I snapped

"Your pregnant!"

**I woke up in Uncle's room. My eyes soar. I must have cried myself to sleep. Feeling alone. Empty inside. I stoled her innocence. But that night I lost more than my innocence. I lost my pride. Speaking with uncle didn't help me at all. The one I needed to talk to is dead**


	5. Time

**Time**

Someone once told me time waits for no one and it sure wasnt waiting for me. Everything was happining so fast. I had Toph promise not to tell the others. They couldn't know, it would hurt them especially Aang. Time had ended the morining sickness but my stomach wouldn't stop growing. Every little kick and movement scared me. Im really pregnant.

"Katara what's wrong."

"Nothing Aang now im tired we can talk later." I studdered

"Well I've been worried about you lately you don't seem yourself and not that you can notice but you gained a lot of weight in the past few months…"

"What are you tryingto say Aang..Huh…Huh"

"Nothing Katara good night."


End file.
